oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Strength leveling
Get the f2p stuff out of the p2p guide This page is littered with f2p alternatives. This should not be the case. Could someone clean up this mess, I myself am not that good with wikia. Thanks Roseray (talk) 07:50, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Desert Bandits I used Bandits to go from 60 to 90+ in all melee stats in actual 2007. The page doesn't even mention them for some reason? In my eyes, this is practically the ONLY method worth mentioning because it was so AFKable. Saradomin/Zamorak item for permanent aggression (it is easiest to bring an arrow from clue scrolls, since that slot will not be used with melee anyway). I don't know about OSRS but in actual 2007 there were a lot of crashers at Bandits. I brought melee gear, coins, noted salmon, noted combat pots, and noted super pots, using the combat pots for normal training and using the super pots when someone tried to crash. Food and pots can be sold to the general store, then bought back unnoted. Most players use one of the two small buildings in the bandit camp, while players who can afford lots of prayer pots for melee protection would instead go to the large building (the bar) where there are more and higher level bandits. 19:40, June 10, 2017 (UTC) :Desert bandits weren't mentioned because they aren't an efficient method of training; they aren't even very good for AFK. Bandits were never good in OSRS because the Nightmare Zone has existed virtually since OSRS came out, and NMZ is the meta for nearly all combat training, all while still making a small profit. JohnSixxScott (talk) 04:35, June 11, 2017 (UTC) :Desert bandits are still a viable alternative to Nightmare zone, especially Ironmen who can't do a whole lot with Nightmare zone points and/or just get bored with it. Also, "...aren't even very good for AFK." (clearly never done bandits) Other than in profit, it isn't better or worse in general, it is simply a different and simpler method; could outline this with some pros and cons. 23:39, October 13, 2017 (UTC) Sand crabs at very low levels (all levels) Sand crabs can definitely be done at very low levels, even level 3 if higher leveled equipment is banked in advance, you just don't usually see people doing it because it's a remote area unheard of to noobs and takes a few minutes to get there on a fresh account. Really only the spots with 3, sometimes 2, sand crabs are crowded (and even then, the ammonite crabs have taken a lot of the crowd); there are plenty of lone crabs that a level 3 could easily aggro. 23:43, October 13, 2017 (UTC) I definitely agree that every training monster on this list between levels 10 and 60 should be replaced with Sand or Ammonite crabs. There's no other non-profitable monster worth doing until you can do NMZ. Stuff like Minotaurs, Monks, and Monkey Guards are definitely misleading being on here over those options for p2p. Axelgaffer (talk) 05:47, July 8, 2018 (UTC) Needs a 2018 update and removal of not very good monsters Most of the monsters on this list are not actually good for training in p2p in the current game. I'm thinking the progression of monsters should be something more like this: 1-10 Chickens 10-50 Rock Crabs/Sand Crabs/Ammonite Crabs 50-60 Yaks 60+ Nightmare Zone/Slayer Leave the low-level monsters with good drops to the money-making guides,. Players with stats under 50 shouldn't be trying to make money through combat anyway, so including f2p monsters like Hill Giants on this list under the guise of them being decent money is very misleading for new players trying to look up helpful information. If no one has thoughts on this I'll change it myself soon. Axelgaffer (talk)